Strifes Revenge
by Airstrike
Summary: Sequal to Aussy Spazz. Stormcrow's death still plauges Syndromes mind, but that's nothing compared to what Strife has in store for him! All OCs! Comments and suggestions welcome! Fans of my Syndrome prepare for a shock! x3
1. Revenge

_S_am - Ello! XD Guess what I found!

_B_aby Firestorm - -giggles- We going to upwoad!

_S_am - Yep! And tell them what we're going to upload

_Ba_by Firestorm - Syndwomes memory!

_S_am - That's right peeps! xD Roll Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!! MOST OF MY STORIES ARE OC'S ONLY! Mainly because I don't wanna muck up the charecters then get a trail of angry fangirls behind me...**

_Designation - Syndrome_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Strifes Revenge_

"N-no... no.. d-don't touch me..."

Firestorm sat up, rubbing his lifeless grey optics as they powered up. He looked around his quarters. The light was on dimly, casting shadows on the objects that littered the room. Parallel to his own sat another berth, its occupier twisting and turning in his recharge.

"Get out of my head..."

The red mech shivered. Someone had messed with the heating again. His roommate gasped in pain, bringing his attention back onto him. The usually grey mech was a pale white. He was recharging on his side, an obvious trait that he wasn't comfortable. The red mech watched as he whimpered in pain, his back arching as if something had struck it. Sighing, Firestorm slowly slid off his berth, wandering over to his friend's side.

"Syndrome... Drome wake up!"

"L-leave me a-alone..."

Firestorm shook his friend "Syndrome! Snap out of it!"

"Rack off!" Syndrome's optics opened wide. He screamed on seeing Firestorm, rolling over and eventually falling off the berth. He curled up, his white frame shaking dangerously. Firestorm ran round the berth, bending down in front of him.

"Drome it me! It's Storm!"

"G-get away from me! You're not taking me! N-not again!"

"Syndrome snap out of it!"

"D-don't... p-please don't hurt me!"

"Sssh calm down... Syndrome its Firestorm remember? Stormcrow's not here! You're safe!"

"...S-Storm?"

"Yes Drome... It's Firestorm see?" The red mech held out his hand, allowing the other to see it. Syndrome just stared for a few seconds before holding out his own shaky hand, gently grabbing the others arm. Firestorm smiled seeing his friend's reaction. Syndrome shuddered, feeing the warmth pumping through his friend's circuitry. He looked up at him.

"Storm..."

"It's alright Syndrome... I know..."

Syndrome whimpered, pulling his friend in to a hug. Firestorm returned the gesture, comforting his room mate until he had calmed down. Syndrome smiled weakly, wiping his optics the minute he had pulled away. Firestorm pointed out his frame colour, which the saboteur fixed within a few breems. For a while they sat in silence. Firestorm sat cross-legged next to his friend as he tried to calm himself down enough to talk.

"Storm? I-I'm-"

"Sorry? Why?"

Syndrome let out a shaky sigh, his optics shuttering before he continued "I woke ya up again..."

"Don't panic about it Drome"

"B-but you have that supply run today... you're gonna be knackered"

Firestorm grinned, standing back up and holding out his hand.

"Look... The only thing I'm worrying about at the moment is you. This is the fifth time in the last few cycles that you've had a nightmare! That isn't natural even after a traumatic incident like that"

Syndrome shuddered, grabbing his friends hand and allowing him to pull him up. He sighed another shaky sigh before wandering over to the doorway of the room, leaving the SIC in the room.

"I gotta get some air..."

Firestorm nodded "Alright. Comm. me if you need me"

Syndrome nodded, exiting the room without another word.

* * *

_"Where are you..."_

A voice hissed as it moved through an asteroid belt. It shifted like a shadow, finally coming towards a ship. Its Decepticon insignia could be seen as bright as day, a large white line of paint through it. Energy signature dampeners in place, the form moved closer towards a port hole, revealing one of the ship's many hallways. Golden optics watched as a grey mech wandered down the hall, his right hand on his forehead. The shadow smiled, a glint appearing in its eyes.

_"Ah... There you are..."_

* * *

Syndrome rubbed his forehead, bringing his other hand up in front of his face. It was shaking. He was shaking. The saboteur sighed.

"Pull yourself together... She's gone... just.. J-just calm down..."

Shaking his head, the grey bot had to stop. He leant against the wall, gritting his teeth and shutting his optics tightly. He had to calm down before he saw Skartplug. He wasn't a wimp. He wasn't weak... but Stormcrow had been right about something. In fact, she had been right about almost everything. There wasn't anyone else that he knew of that could do the things he could. Sure, many mechs and femmes could use stealth and turn invisible, but who other than himself could change their appearance, optic colour and insignia without some type of holographic technology? He knew he was a freak because of his 'gifts', he knew he was different and he knew that was why he had been kicked out of his home all those vorns ago. But that was what she wanted. Someone with unique talents, and he happened to be the one to install her.

"Yeah I'm different... so what... s-she can't get me now..."

"No... But I can"

Syndrome froze. His body colour shifted to white as he felt two hands gently grab his shoulder plates, a sharp dagger in one of them. There was a quick tug, then Syndrome found himself in the shadows of the corridor, the blade at his throat. His intakes felt silent as he almost forgot to breathe. Two golden optics appeared at his shoulder as their owner hissed into his audios.

"Remember me Syndrome?"

The saboteurs shaking increased as he struggled to get a single word out of his vocal processors. Gulping silently, Syndrome twisted his head slightly, coming optic to optic with the smirking brown mech.

"S-Strife..."

"Yes... It's good to see you again Syndrome... I would say the same with Stormcrow... but you killed her remember?..."

That was it, his vocals had gone. He couldn't move. He was transfixed on the spot in fear. Strife smiled, increasing his pressure on the dagger. He chuckled, feeling a shiver run down his captive's frame.

"I think I'll kill you the way you killed Crow..." His optics narrowed, a look of pure anger on his faceplates "Slowly and painfully"

"Not if I can help it..." Syndrome gasped hearing another voice. He knew that voice...

"S-Storm?"

"Well well well... if it isn't the glitch that snapped this little guy out of his prisoned state..."

Firestorm activated his internally built light, bathing the shadows Strife was hiding in and revealing him. Strife squinted a little, his grip tightening further on Syndrome. Firestorm's grey optics narrowed, activating his comm. link. He spoke his communication out loud so Strife knew he was slagged. It was his way of giving him a chance to drop Syndrome and run.

"All Freelancers I have an intruder cornered in corridor 3C! He has Syndrome hostage. Napalm, Grindz, Bullet, Airstrike, you should remember him. You too Skartplug. Get your afts down here now!"

_-Yes Sir!-_

_-Roger that!-_

_-Movin Bled!-_

"Slag..." Strife thought quickly, pulling Syndrome further back into the corner with him. He smirked, looking back at the red SIC.

"I don't see why you're stopping me..."

Firestorm kept his weapon poised as his optics narrowed further "You have my friend at knife point. Why shouldn't I be stopping you?"

"He murdered my best friend..." Syndrome gasped and started to choke as Strife gripped him in a headlock, cutting off his energon circulation. His dagger stayed in his hand, digging deeply into his own wiring as well as his captives. "So I'm just returning the favour..."

"S-Storm! H-help me!"

"Shut up you" Strife's grip tightened. Syndrome gripped the brown mechs arms, trying to pull him away. Strife chuckled at his weak and frightened attempt. Firestorm stepped closer.

"Release the saboteur and I'll make this painless..."

Strife raised an optic ridge "Back off and I'll make this silent..."

"S-Storm!"

"I said shut up!" Strife pulled at the saboteur's throat. Syndrome panicked, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to breathe. His optics started to dim as his flailing fell short, the lack of air in his circuitry causing his systems to fail. Firestorm reacted, dropping his blaster and gripping a fist, smashing Strife round the faceplates at full force. Strife fell backwards, Syndrome falling out of his grip. The saboteur fell forwards, wheezing for breath on his hands and knees as he tried to calm his shaking frame.

"Why you old fragger!" Strife stood back up quickly, pouncing on Firestorm and successfully knocking them both to the ground. Skartplug ran round the corner along with Diode, Diablos, Airstrike and Bullet as they wrestled on the ground, Strife eventually gripping Storms neck. Firestorm grabbed hold of Strifes neck and both of them started choking each other. Diablos and the others gathered round whilst Skartplug bent down in front of Syndrome, carefully uncurling him to check he was alright.

"Three cubes on Firestorm!"

"No way Blos! I've seen Strife in battle! Two cubes of highgrade on him!"

"Bullet! You ain't supposed to make bets on the enemy!"

The silver Subaru looked up at his jet friend "Striker, he's obviously better!"

The white mech blinked "Blos shouldn't we split em up?"

Diablos smiled "Na man! Dis is da best action we've ad round ere! Let it linga!"

Syndrome had his optics shut tightly, one hand clutching his neck, the other his chestplate. Skartplug couldn't remove his hands, but quickly saw why when he saw the fluids leaking out of the gaps in his hands.

"That glitch... Storm he's cut Dromes throat!"

"I'm... a lil busy... Skarts..." Firestorm's grip tightened, as did Strife's. Both of their optics began to dim as their systems slowly started coming to a stop. The red mechs optics narrowed as he reared up his leg, successfully kicking Strife away with a firm push. Strife rolled onto the ground besides Skartplug, grabbing the medic's leg and shoving him away from the wheezing grey.

"Now we intervene!"

"Heh... you wish" The brown mech grabbed hold of the medic and the saboteur before all three of them vanished into thin air. Bullet ran to grab Strife, but ended up skidding to a halt as he left. Airstrike looked around, the twins helping Firestorm stand back up as he coughed to catch his breath.

"Guys..." Airstrike blinked "...Where's Skartplug and Syndrome?"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Mute and Sickness

_Last time in Strifes Revenge..._

_"Now we intervene!"_

_"Heh... you wish" The brown mech grabbed hold of the medic and the saboteur before all three of them vanished into thin air. Bullet ran to grab Strife, but ended up skidding to a halt as he left. Airstrike looked around, the twins helping Firestorm stand back up as he coughed to catch his breath._

_"Guys..." Airstrike blinked "...Where's Skartplug and Syndrome?"_

* * *

To Be Continued...

...Now.

* * *

"Syndrome... Syndrome wake up..."

Syndrome groaned, his optics onlining slowly. His first instinct was to draw his blaster, but that was delayed by the fact that he hadn't picked up any weapons before he'd left his quarters earlier. He didn't believe in carrying a weapon for no reason, it seemed stupid. Cannonball always wandered around headquarters with his cannons out, something that's never ceased to annoy him, as well as scare Flash out of his processors.

"Get up your lazy glitch..."

Syndrome shot up, feeling around his neck. The wound had been sealed, a large solder mark still lingering. It would disappear once his self repair systems had finished the job. That problem now out of his mind, the grey saboteur looked around. He was in some type of holding cell. Thick black bars confined him to the area, a single strip light on the outside illuminating the room and casting thick black shadows in the corners. On the other side of the bars stood a brown mech, his two golden optics watching on. His face was half lit, making him look even more venomous.

"It's about time you got up... Now do yourself a favour and help your sad excuse of a friend over there. You're meant to be a programme expert so get on with it. I'll be back in a little while to make sure you're still alive."

Syndrome looked round at one corner of the room as Strife left. Curled up on its side was another grey mech, his intakes taking in air noisily. He sounded like he was in pain... Syndrome gasped, gritting his teeth before crawling over to him.

"Skarts? You ok?"

Skartplug took in a deep breath before he moved, turning over so he could see the saboteur. A puddle of fluid lay on the ground beside him, a trickle of it running down from his mouth.

"I-I'm alright Syndrome..."

Syndrome slid a little closer, examining the medic for damage. Besides a few bumps and scrapes he seemed fine, but an internal scan told him a different tale. Skartplug was riddled with viruses. He was also dangerously low on Energon, but that would be because he had purged not too long ago.

Swallowing hard, the dark medic wiped the energon from his face, coughing as he felt another load trying to escape his tanks. His chestplates felt tight. It was making it difficult to breathe. Covering his mouth, Skartplug fought the urge to purge again, but he was fighting a loosing battle as he turned and eventually allowed it to join the puddle in the corner. Syndrome cringed as he watched. He felt completely helpless...

He knew there wasn't much he could do. He was meant to be able to rid mechs and femmes of all viruses, but small ones which Skartplug had seemed to of picked up weren't particularly harmful, so he'd never bothered creating an anti-virus to tackle them. Sighing, Syndrome rubbed the medics back as he lost the last of his life fluid.

"Just let it out Skarts... I'm ere for you"

"Uh... you're pathetic"

Syndrome looked round hearing a third voice. Two blood red optics sat narrowed in the corner of the room, one of them slightly dimmer than the other. A white slash could be seen barely in the light, slicing through the dimmer optic. There was a noise, then two larger sky blue optics joined them, dimly at first, but growing in brightness as their owner woke up from its recharge. Syndrome blinked. He'd recognise that voice anywhere...

"Napalm? What in Primus name are you doin here?!"

Napalm stood, walking out of the shadows. The two blue optics remained, glazed over in fear. Napalm looked back at them, holding out a hand. A grey hand reached out and took it, the second figure revealing itself.

Clutching Napalms side tightly, Flash looked from Syndrome to Skartplug, his small red doorwings fluttering and twitching in fright. He whimpered, cowering and moving behind his guardian. Napalm cleared his throat before speaking again.

"That glitch suddenly appeared in our quarters and tried to make off with Flash! I grabbed him and we wound up here!"

The medic coughed, leaning back against the wall and wiping his mouth again. It hurt to move, or breathe at that matter. Syndrome laid Skartplug down, opening a panel in his arm to check some vital circuits.

"Could one of you come over here and gimme a hand?"

Both Flash and Napalm looked at each other then back at the programmer "Actually... we _can't_"

"What?"

Flash took a few steps forwards before he stopped, his right leg being pulled back slightly by something. Syndrome watched as the dark medic's optics shuttered off as he fell into recharge, then he wobbly walked over. Flash moved back a little, hiding behind Napalm again. Napalm just sighed.

"Strife's flippin got us stuck in here..." He moved his leg, showing the thick black shackle around his ankle. Syndrome bent down to inspect it. The bind was linked to a chain, connecting both Flash and Napalm to the wall behind them. Napalms leg was covered in energon, an obvious trait of where he'd tried to either remove the cuff or moved too far away from the wall, resulting in the chain pulling tightly and snapping him back. Flash sat down on the ground, trying to pull the metal off. Syndrome could see it was too tight around the smallers ankle, causing him allot of discomfort. Flash whimpered, his leg shaking as he tried to loosen the bind. It was cutting the energon circulation to his foot off, making the child want to squirm out of its grip. Napalm knelt beside him, calming the younger down before he hurt himself.

"Basterd scared Flash out of his wits before he returned him in here with me. I dunno what he did but the kid hasn't ushered a word"

"What? Not a word?"

"Not one..." Napalm looked back at the young red mech. Flash looked back, his lips tightly shut and his optics glazed over. Syndrome bent down in front of him, his optics narrowing in concern when the youngling backed away slightly.

"Flash?"

Flash just looked up him, not even opening his mouth.

"Flash speak to me..."

The younger shook his head and looked away, shuttering his optics.

"Flash tell me what's wrong... What's Strife done to you?"

Flash looked back, still not saying a word. His lips trembled, a tear escaping his glazed optics. Syndrome watched on as he lifted his arm, his two largest fingers tapping the side of his neck twice. Napalm watched on.

"He did that when I asked the same question but I dunno what he means. He hasn't removed his voicebox... he can still whimper and make other noises... plus there's no marks"

Syndrome had a think. He clicked his fingers, running over to the recharging medic and bending down, before returning with a sharp shard of broken wall. He passed it to the youngling who stared at it blankly. Syndrome smiled a little, tapping the empty space on the floor.

"Write on the ground what you mean... In as little words as possible if you can he'll be back soon..."

Flash nodded, leaning forward and beginning to write. Napalm watched on, trying to read what he was writing. Syndrome stayed patient, waiting for the youngling to finish.

After a few minutes of nothing but silence except from the audio splitting scraping of the chunk of metal reacting against the stone cold floor, Flash finally moved back, allowing Syndrome to whirl round and read what he had written. The scratches were written in bold capital letters, making it easier for the saboteur to read seeing as he didn't have very good handwriting. He hadn't written in sentences, just simple words in blocks of four.

**'HE'S INSERTED A CHIP'**

**'IN TO MY NECK'**

**'HE SAID DON'T SPEAK'**

**'OTHERWISE CHIP WILL DETONATE'**

**'SAID HE COMMANDS ME'**

**'DO WHAT HE SAYS'**

**'IF I DON'T CO-OPERATE'**

**'HE WILL KILL ME'**

**'HE SAID TO ME'**

**'DON'T TELL THE OTHERS'**

**'OR I'LL KILL THEM'**

**'AND MAKE YOU WATCH'**

**'BEFORE I KILL YOU'**

**'VERY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY'**

**'I'M SCARED YOU GUYS...'**

**'I DON'T WANNA DIE...'**

"Why that twisted, evil muva fu-" Syndrome covered Napalms mouth before he finished his sentence. Flash looked at them both, fear obvious in his optics. Syndrome bit his lip. There wasn't anything he could do. If the chip was rigged to explode, the slightest movement of it could trigger the detonation sequence, killing Flash instantly. On the other hand, Strife could've been bluffing about it exploding to keep the youngling's mouth shut, but he couldn't take that risk. He knew Strife a lot better than they did, and he knew for a fact that he didn't bluff.

"Well this is precious..."

Flash gasped, scrambling forward to cover the writing. Strife opened the cell and wandered in, taking one look at the sleeping medic on the other side of the room in disgust before towering over the three. Napalm held out his hand for Flash, who took it and gripped tightly.

"And what are you three doing? Well?"

Syndrome stayed silent. He wanted to make a crude comment, but his vocaliser had seemed to stop working. Napalm scowled, but with a shake of the head from the saboteur he stopped before he spoke. Strife looked at each of them before stopping on the youngling, watching as he cowered under his gaze. He stepped closer to Flash, his optics narrowing as he stopped in front of him.

"You. You're coming with me"

Napalm reacted "No he ain't."

"If he knows what's best for him, he'll do as he's told without question..."

Flash whimpered, then nodded as he stood. Syndrome took his place, pretending to fall backwards over the top of the now smudged scribbles. Luckily, Strife didn't see the writing as he bent down and removed the shackle from the child's ankle. Flash gasped, shaking his foot to get some feeling back into it.

"Move you brat..."

The saboteur had to grab Napalm's arm before he tried to stop the brown mech as he shoved the youngling out the door, causing him to trip and land on his hands and knees. The X-executioner had to look away as Strife kicked him, sending the younger sprawling across the floor with a high pitched squeal. Syndrome patted him on the back as he calmed down.

"When I get out of here... **I'M GONNA RIP THAT GLITCH LIMB FROM LIMB!**" Napalm stood, running towards the bars. He made it a few steps before the chain pulled tight, yanking his foot and causing him to hit the floor face first. Irritated, Napalm pulled against the chain, his leg straining from the tug of war.

"Napalm calm down! You ain't the only one who wants revenge on the bloke you know..."

"**I'LL KILL HIM!**"

"You won't be able to with one leg!"

The two stopped and looked round as Skartplug shuddered, his optics onlining dimly as he looked around. His tanks groaned as his emergency reserves followed his original flow of energon, causing him to turn around and cough out his load. Both Syndrome and Napalm cringed, looking at one another.

"Guess we're on our own..."

"Yep"

"Got an escape plan?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

Syndrome shrugged "Guess we're screwed then..."

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Panic Glitch

_Last time in Strifes Revenge..._

_"**I'LL KILL HIM!**" _

_"You won't be able to with one leg!"_

_The two stopped and looked round as Skartplug shuddered, his optics onlining dimly as he looked around. His tanks groaned as his Emergency reserves followed his original flow of energon, causing him to turn around and cough out his load. Both Syndrome and Napalm cringed, looking at one another. _

_"Guess we're on our own..." _

_"Yep" _

_"Got an escape plan?" _

_"Nope. You?"_

_"Nope." _

_Syndrome shrugged "Guess we're screwed then..."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

...Right Here And Now

* * *

"Skartplug! Report! Syndrome!"

Bullet ran into the room, Airstrike right behind him.

"Storm! Flash and Napalm are missing too!"

Firestorm stood up "What?! Who else is missing?"

The door opened again, Diode and Diablos rushing through at the same time "Yo! Grindz ain't nowhere ta be seen!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Firestorm took the datapads from Bullet and Diode, quickly scanning over their notes. He sighed, reading almost the same on both.

** No sign of struggle.**

** No trace around the ship. **

** Negative on energy signature readouts and scans.**

"It's obvious that Strife would take Syndrome... but Flash and Napalm? And Grindz?! a-and Skartplug? He doesn't seem to be the type that would take THAT many hostages..."

Diode coughed, making his presence noticed "Does tha dude do experiments?"

"I don't know Diode! I don't know him that well! All I know is that he's twisted."

"Hey. Look on the bright side Storm!" Bullet shrugged "Least it ain't your fault this time!"

Firestorm scowled, slumping back down in his chair "Yeah! You're helpful Bullet!"

"I was only trying to help!"

"If you want to help" Firestorm stared up at the four mechs standing in front of him "Get out and leave me alone!"

"Whoa! Chill out Storm!" Diablos stepped forwards, backing Bullet up. Firestorm rose to his feet once more, anger radiating off of him.

"Get out! All of you! Out!"

"Bu-"

"**OUT!"** The red mech was fuming, forcefully pushing the younger mechs one at a time out of the room. After they'd all vanished into the hallway he shut the door, sealing himself in the room. He breathed out heavily, sliding down the door frame, his hands clutching his helm. He shivered, talking quietly to himself.

"N-now Storm... stop worrying... Y... you know what it does to you..."

But he couldn't help it. His best friend had been taken by a psychopath along with most of the crew, and he was stuck with no clue on where they could be and a pack of morons to find them with. He wasn't the type to snap under pressure, but the fact that Sam and Cannonball weren't around to guide him was making the problem bigger on his back. The others were looking at him for guidance in this situation, guidance he couldn't give.

"Oww... Storm stop it... come on you'll find a way..."

Nothing was working. The pulsing in his cranial circuits increased as he started panicking, his body temperature flaring up. Tears streamed down his face, but they quickly evaporated into steam from the heat he was exhausting. Firestorm curled up on his side, clutching his helm tighter and tighter as the pain doubled, causing his body to jerk occasionally. He needed Syndrome to calm him down. He needed Skartplug to give him a sedative to send him into recharge, forcing his circuitry to calm down. Him and Syndrome were always there for each other, and now he was gone, Firestorm couldn't cope. An old memory rose in his head. He forced himself to concentrate on it, shutting his optics tightly.

* * *

_"Wakey wakey Syndrome" _

_A grey sparkling squeaked, curling up tighter in his protective ball. He whined, shutting his optic lids a little more so the light penetrating the room couldn't hit them._

_"Nuuuuu... don't wanna get up yet Storm..." _

_"Come on now Drome... Its up time" _

_"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." _

_"Alright then... you leave me no choice..." _

_The red mech smiled, tickling the smaller with his spare hand. Syndrome yelped, then slowly uncurled as he laughed and spazzed around uncontrollably on the large berth. Firestorm laughed, watching the youngers reaction as his small green optics onlined. He sat up, giggling and smiling as he took the cube of low grade Storm handed him. Syndrome sipped his cube as Firestorm watched on.  
Syndrome tilted his head curiously as the red mech shivered a little, shuttering his optics before looking back up and forcing a smile. Putting his cube down, Syndrome crawled over to the edge of the berth._

_"Are you ok Storm?" _

_Firestorm gulped, letting out a shaky sigh "Yeah... I'm fine Syndrome" _

_But the sparkling wasn't convinced. Sitting up on his knees, the grey child put a hand on the olders forehead. He was cold, not a usual thing with him. Syndrome was used to feeling the warmth radiating off of him, but right now he couldn't feel any heat at all from the red mechs body. _

_"You're cold..." _

_"I'm just feeling a little under the weather Drome... nothing to worry about" _

_"But you're never cold... a-and you don't look very well" Syndrome mentally cursed himself for making such a crude comment. He cringed slightly._

_"N-no offence" _

_Firestorm just smiled, pushing himself from his chair and standing up. He wobbled, his vision falling blurry for a few seconds. Syndrome stood up on his berth, his optics clouded with worry. _

_"You should rest Storm... I-I can look after myself for a few cycles..." _

_"No no... I can't leave you on your own. That would be rude..." _

_"But you can hardly stand! I-I don't mind! You gotta rest or you could get seriously sick... Y-you've been helping me s-so I wanna return the favour..." _

_Firestorm sighed, looking down at the youngling. He couldn't resist the look in his optics. It was so full of worry... so full of innocence..._

_"Perhaps I could rest for a few breems..._"

* * *

"I helped you when you was sick, hurt and alone... and throughout your life you've returned the favour... S-Syndrome... help... me..."

Firestorm whimpered, smoke rising from his burning body. The ground below him started to heat up as well as he slowly moved away from the door to the corner of the room. The SIC desperately tried to keep his noise down as the pain escalated to an unbearable state, but eventually it got the best of him and he screamed at the top of his vocaliser. Lying on his side, Firestorms body shook as he cried out, rattling against the walls and ground. He rolled around, the pain causing his frame to emit uncontrollable spasms and movements.

* * *

"Sheesh what's gettin him!? Stubborn glitch!"

"Chill Blos! He's under a lot o pressure!"

"Yeah but still!"

Airstrike, Bullet, Diode and Diablos walked together towards the common room. The jet and Subaru looked at each other as the twins spoke amongst themselves. Diode jumped as a loud, high pitched scream caused all four of them to stop dead in their tracks. They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing and shouting it at the same time.

"Firestorm!"

They all took off, Bullet leading the pack as they shot back to the red mechs office, the screams and shouts getting louder and louder as they approached. Diode slowed down, eventually having to stop and clutch his sensitive audios. The noise rattled through them, causing the circuitry to vibrate at an alarming rate. The white mech gritted his teeth as he was reduced to one knee, his head shaking from side to side as he tried to push the pain away. Diablos turned, seeing his brother stop and running over to him.

"Keep goin guys! I'll catch ya up!"

Airstrike looked back and nodded, catching up with Bullet as the two of them continued to head towards Firestorms room. They reached it, pressing the code into the keypad as they listened to the continuous screaming from the inside.

**'ACCESS DENIED'**

He typed it again, more carefully this time.

**'ACCESS DENIED'**

"Frag! He's sealed it!"

"Try the override code!"

"Strike! There is no override!"

Airstrike took a few steps back, rearing up. Bullet looked at him confused.

"Stand back"

Bullet complied, moving out of the way of the door. Airstrike lined himself up, then charged at the closed metal, bringing his shoulder in front of him as he collided with it. The doors squealed and dented, but held firm. Bullet got the idea, charging for them as well as they both attempted to break down the door. They were soon joined by Diode and Diablos who immediately rushed to help.

"Guys jus so ya kno ya can't talk ta Dode! He's offlined his audios ta help!"

Airstrike rammed the door again, grimacing as his shoulder metal started bending.

"How we supposed to speak to him then?"

"Tell me an I'll tell him thru da bond we got! Duh!"

"Guys this isn't working!" Bullet stopped, clutching his shoulder. The door was bent and dented, but it showed no sign of breaking in.

Airstrike bit his lip, quickly thinking of an idea and taking his blaster out of his subspace. The others caught the brain wave instantly, bringing their own weapons out. Diode and Diablos held their blasters sideways, targeting for the unlocking mechanism located just above the doors hinges. The screams inside increased, causing Bullet to cringe slightly as he trained his weapons on the centre of the door. Airstrike aimed in the same place, praying to Primus in his head that the idea would work.

"FIRE!"

They all shot at the separate areas of the door. The noise drowned out Firestorms screams, the loud shriek of the weapons' bullets connecting with the door causing Airstrike to offline his own audios until they all stopped. Everyone stopped shooting, then with one more ram from all four of them the door burst open, sending them all sprawling to the ground. Diode was the first to spot the screaming SIC as they all scrambled to their feet.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I dunno man! I can't see no damage!"

Diode looked at his brother, his optics glazed as he spoke through their link.

-Bruv! Send someone ta get a needle from da medbay! Knock him out an he should be alright!-

Diablos nodded, looking at the Subaru and jet. He decided on Airstrike seeing as he had been in there enough times to know where the anaesthetic was.

"Strike! Get a needle man! Drug him up an it'll send him ta sleep init!"

Airstrike nodded, jumping up and running out of the room. Bullet touched Firestorm, only to recoil from the heat his metal was exhausting.

"Firestorm! Come on dude calm down!"

Firestorm looked up upon hearing his name. He stopped screaming, but bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding energon. His hands refused to leave his helm and his body wouldn't co-operate with him. Forcing his strained vocaliser back online, the red mech breathed quickly as Diode and Diablos joined him.

"Guys! I ah! I'm sorry I shouted at you!"

Airstrike came running back in. He threw Bullet a needle, which thankfully he caught the right way up. Scrambling with it, Diode removed the plating in Firestorms neck, Diablos holding him still as Bullet slowly inserted the syringe. Firestorm suddenly screamed again, another rush of pain hitting him. He jerked and moved, pushing Bullet back and the needle out before he had finished inserting it. Diode and Diablos let out a small cry of their own, holding the red mech down, their hands burning. They both released him, Diablos muttering a sting of curses whilst Diode just hissed, gritting his teeth together.

"He won't go out cold without the rest of it Bullet!" Airstrike lent down, but the needle had smashed against the floor, its contents spewing everywhere. Diode had a think, then without warning he grabbed his gun, holding it by the barrel end. Diablos blinked. He forgot for a few seconds that his brother couldn't hear him.

"Dode!? What tha fuck are ya doin man!?"

Diode didn't reply. Instead, he lent up to his knees, bringing the back end of the blaster down. It hit Firestorm directly on the head, knocking him out cold. Firestorm stopped, frozen to the spot as the weapon connected, his optics offlining quickly as he slipped into stasis. Diode breathed a sigh of relief, onlining his audios again. He subspaced his weapon and turned to the others, only to be greeted by three gobsmacked mechs. He looked at each of them, moving back slightly, nervous from the gazes.

"What?"

* * *

"Just rest Skarts... I can't do anything for you I'm afraid"

Skartplug nodded wearily, his optics offlining as he slipped back into recharge. Syndrome looked over to the other side of the cell where Napalm sat, shifting uncomfortably as he awaited Flash's return. Syndrome sighed, standing and walking over to sit beside him. He didn't know Napalm as much as Flash or Skartplug did, but he knew that when Flash was away, he was restless. Especially when he knew he was in trouble.

"He could be doing anything to him you know"

Syndrome turned "I know... but there ain't much we can do about it"

"I'm gonna kill him..."

Syndrome gulped "So am I..."

"Syndrome... why are you so afraid of him?"

The grey mech froze. How could he explain it? The guy had botnapped him, almost killed him, and now he'd taken three of his friends along with himself to an unknown location! Skartplug was ill for reasons unknown, Flash couldn't speak, Napalm was shackled down in the cell he stayed in with him... He knew how strong... and crazy he was. He shivered, old memories of the first time he'd met him arising in his memory banks...

* * *

_"Ack!" Syndrome wasn't able to say anything when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. An arm snaked around his neck, holding him tightly in a headlock. _

_"Well well well... what do we have here?" _

_'It's me Strife...' _

_"You brought a nice one back this time Stormcrow! Now lets get you out of there..." The mech pushed a weapon into Syndromes back using his spare hand. Syndrome gasped._

_"Get offa me ya drongo!" _

_Strife laughed "Wow! An Australian I see! You picked a nice one this time Crow!" _

_'That isn't all... this one can turn invisible, change his optic and body colour, and morph his insignia... My guess is he's a programme genius...' _

_Strife snarled evilly "Well... quite talented aren't you? Plus I don't see an insignia on you so I'm guessing you're a neutral..." _

_"Let me go right now!" _

_"Oh I don't think so...now march" The figure marched Syndrome forwards towards the prone form. The grey mech tried his best to resist, but the weapon in his back kept being shoved in dangerously near his major wiring. Panicking, Syndrome asked the only person he could for answers. _

_"C-Crow? What's going on?" _

_'Just shut up and hold out your hand' _

_"Why?" _

_"Just do as the Crow says and I might let you go" Strife snarled, pushing the weapon in further. Syndrome complied and held out his shaking hand slowly. _

_'Good... Now extend your scan circuits...'_

_Syndrome did so. The wires found their way into a hole in the empty shells side, then connected automatically. There was a sudden jolt, then Syndrome felt his energy being drained slowly through the wires._

_"Wha... What's going on Crow?" Syndrome gasped for breath as his energon levels dropped rapidly._

_'I'm transferring back into my own body and taking most of your energy with me... Now how about you shut up and leave it to go...' _

_"Why... w-why are you doing this?..." _

_'I said shut up.' _

_Syndrome gasped, his breathing slowing. The still form in front of him powered up its dark purple optics just as his own vision blacked out..._

_"S-sssstormcrow..."_

* * *

"Syndrome? You alright? Oit Aussy!"

Syndrome jumped, shaking his head. He'd been so focused on his memory he hadn't realised he'd curled up on his side. Napalm was still sitting beside him, shaking his now white frame roughly. After a few seconds of remembering where he was, the saboteur groaned, uncurling from his protective state. Sitting up, Syndrome noticed a small red bundle shaking in the corner behind him.

"He brought Flash back then..."

"Yeah..." Napalm looked at the youngling, his optics covered in worry. On closer inspection, Syndrome noticed the child looked different...

"Where tha slag are his wings?"

"That's what I wanted to know..." Napalm shifted, moving closer to Flash as he started thrashing about weakly in his dream. His presence alone seemed to calm the little red mech, his movements slowing as he registered he was there. Napalm smirked slightly as the child rolled over, nuzzling into his side and sighing happily.

Syndrome froze again as he heard the cell bars opening. He listened to the footsteps approaching, a shiver running through his frame. He desperately tried to hold back his fear as a shadow towered over him, stopping directly behind the grey saboteur. Napalm scowled, shifting slightly in front of Flash. Flash didn't register the movement, too tired from the countless times he'd been taken from his guardian and friends.

"You..." Syndrome shivered as a hand snaked over his shoulder plates

"You're coming with me... And don't try anything funny. I can see through your camouflage thanks to my other two captives..."

The white mech gritted his teeth as Strife pulled him up roughly, shunting him towards the exit of the cell. Biting his bottom lip, Syndrome looked back at Napalm, then at Skartplug. He gulped quietly, almost falling over when the brown mech behind him pushed him further.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day..."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Empty

_Last time in Strifes Revenge..._

_"You..." Syndrome shivered as a hand snaked over his shoulder plates _

_"You're coming with me... And don't try anything funny. I can see through your camouflage thanks to my other two captives..." _

_The white mech gritted his teeth as Strife pulled him up roughly, shunting him towards the exit of the cell. Biting his bottom lip, Syndrome looked back at Napalm, then at Skartplug. He gulped quietly, almost falling over when the brown mech behind him pushed him further._

_"Hurry up! I don't have all day..."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

...Again.

* * *

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea? Skarts is gonna kill us when he finds out!"

"Don't be such a wuss Bullet! What he don't know can't hurt him! Besides! We're only getting some bandages for the Ds burns! No biggy!"

Bullet sighed, pulling some drawers out and scanning the objects inside quickly. He shoved them closed again as he realised they were full of useless stuff. Diablos sat on the other side of the room, unable to help due to the thick burns that covered his hands. Diode on the otherhand wasn't paying any attention to his wounds as he scanned several datapads. The white mech sighed, swapping pads as he paced slowly.

"Dode what tha fuck are you doin?"

Diode looked up from his reading, his scratched blue optics meeting the clear blue of his brothers.

"I'm lookin fer sumin bout Storms problem! Get ta kno a lil more on it init!"

Diablos just shrugged, his attention back to the silver Subaru as he sped around the room, pulling open drawers and cabinets alike as he looked for the bandages.

"Aha!" Airstrike smiled as he pulled out a white container and several bandages from a small white cabinet, several glass vials falling from the shelves and smashing against the ground as he did so. Bullet winced as each of them fell, a purple and blue mixture oozing together and forming a large puddle on the floor. The black jet just ignored the liquids, walking over to Diablos and applying the white cloth.

"Hey Diode! Get your aft over here and let me sort you out will ya?"

Diode looked up again from his reading, swapping datapads. He scanned the top quickly, his optics lighting up slightly.

"Hang on I tink I got sumin! Holy... Speedz read dis man!"

Bullet blinked, but walked over. Diode pointed to a few lines, moving his hand so the other could read it.

"Bloody hell..."

Airstrike looked up from his work "What is it Bullet?"

"Seems Storm's been in here everytime Syndrome has either been critically hurt or missing... well almost everytime anyway"

Airstrike shrugged "And?"

"And... don't you get it? Firestorm only fritzes up when Syndromes in trouble! That would explain why he's suddenly gone all strange now..."

Diablos blinked blankly at his brother, silently asking for an explanation. Diode sighed.

"Dem two are like linked someway! Dey ain't related an I doubt they're bonded, so how the fuck..." he trailed off into his own thoughts. Bullet continued to read the datapad, noting down some things in his head.

"Listen to this Striker. _'Overheating and severe headaches are usually the main signs of the breakdown. Other symptoms include high pitched screaming, frame spasms and coughing, often changing into choking as the pain surges progress. The panicked state of the body leaves the memory core unprotected, sometimes resulting into temporary memory loss or severe headaches for the next few cycles. So far I have found no cure for this unknown problem but a heavy dose of anestetic seems to lul the pain to a bearable state until Syndrome has returned.'_ Seems Skartplug's known about this for a while..."

Airstrike took several small objects out of the white container he held, using them to secure the bandages in place. Diablos twitched his hands slightly, checking he could still move them if he needed to. Diode wasn't really complaining about his own burns, too busy reading another datapad.

"Cordin ta da medbots notes Stormz been like dis since not too long afta Drome got ere"

"Meaning?"

Bullet sighed irritably. He knew Airstrike was thick, but he couldn't be _THAT_ thick! "Theres some sort of link between those two! When Syndromes hurt or missing, Firestorm goes like this! Its like Diode and Diablos Strike! Watch!"

Bullet whispered something in Diode ear, which he nodded to, holding out one of his burnt hands hesitantly. Bullet slapped it at full force, causing the white to jerk and cry out, mimiked by Diablos. Airstrike looked from white to black then back again, thinking it through. Diablos hissed, shaking his own hand.

"Fuck sake Speedz don't do that!"

"I'm sorry! Proved my point though! _NOW_ do you get it?"

"I think so... so you think everytime Syndrome's hurt, Firestorm feels it?"

"Something like that yeah."

Airstrike tilted his head "You think it happens on the other way as well? Ya know... Syndrome feel what Firestorm does?"

Bullet shrugged "Hope not, or he's gonna feel pretty slagged right now..."

* * *

"Come now Syndrome... surely you couldn't of overlooked that your life would be reduced to this!"

Syndrome screamed, writhing against the chains Strife had used to strap him down with. The brown mech chuckled, ripping off another piece of armour plating and inserting a long metal rod, attached to a red wire. He smirked, placing three more of them into seperate exposed wires. Syndrome shook his head, his optics pleading for the other to stop. Strife just shrugged the look off, slowly walking over to a nearby control panel. Flicking a few switches and turning a knob to 'MAX', The brown mech eyed up a button, his index finger gently stroaking it. The grey mech felt his circuitry heating up in a panic, his green optics shifting from the button to Strife and back again.

"You know Drome... Stormcrow liked you. She liked you because you were unique... because you were different... but I don't... to me, you're just a freak."

He pressed the button. Several thousand volts of electricity surged through the machinery and into Syndromes exposed frame. The saboteur screamed, the chains locked around his arms snapping under the pressure. The first thing that came to his mind was to pull out the rods, which he did, earning a growl from the brown mech as he stomped over, grabbing one of the poles and the grey mechs arm, forcing it back in.

"G-get off!"

"No!"

Syndrome cried out, his vocaliser getting hoarse from all the screaming he had been doing. His own hand latched onto the shock rod, wrestling with Strife. The device continued to emit its electric pulse, but neither of them cared. Syndrome just wanted to get away. He wanted to return to headquarters with the other captive Freelancers where he knew he was safe. Strife on the otherhand just wanted one thing. To make the grey mech infront of him suffar how he'd made him suffar.

"W-why won't you just leave me and my team alone!?"

Strife's golden optics narrowed menacingly and his smirk disappeared as he pushed the bar aside. Syndrome immeadiatly grabbed onto his arm, falling to one knee as he clutched his exposed circuitry. Strife shouted in rage, kicking him in the side repeatidly.

"You want to know why I want you dead? You want to know WHY I won't just leave you to live your fancy life with your team mates?! You want to know **WHY?!** I'll fragging tell you why! You killed my happiness! You killed the only friend I had! My best friend! Thanks to you, I have nowhere to go! I have no family! I have no life! I feel nothing anymore! Just emptyness! Lonliness! Misery! Do you have ANY idea how that feels!? How hard it is to wake up every morning knowing that you have nobody!? How hard it is to know that everyday is the same! Day in day out! No one coming to your rescue! No one coming to help you! No one coming to my rescue! I don't have anything left! I don't have friends! I don't have a family! I have **NOTHING!** And it's all thanks to you!"

Syndrome was speechless. He couldn't even register the pain in his side as fluids seeped out onto the ground beside him. Strife kicked him again, grabbing his arm and hauling his captive to his feet. He grabbed a nearby object, holding it to the saboteurs head.

"You wanted to know why... so I told you. And now... Now I'll show you how it feels to be empty... How it feels for me, day in day out, knowing that the one person that took it all away is alive and well, resting in a proper berth in a safe environment with fresh energon, clean running water, friends, family, comrades whatever you want to call them safe and sound... there to help... to tell you it's gonna be ok... I'll show you what its like to feel dead inside..."

* * *

_To Be Contined..._


End file.
